I Can Hear Your Heart
by croll
Summary: A Songfic/Drabble about Edmund knowing Peter and comforting Peter. It's rather generic really.


With trembling fingers the lanky youth worked to button his coat before heading into the cold winter evening. The sun hadn't quite set, but he couldn't wait any longer. Pulling on a wool hat he stepped into the wind, shutting the door behind him.

He walked slowly almost in a thoughtless pattern, but his eyes were ever searching. They pierced the streets around him, dark and bright all at once. Finally they fell on that which he sought.

Huddled on a park bench sat a figure. The way he perched, curled tightly in on himself, you'd never know he was over six feet tall with broad shoulders and a glorious history. Rather, the young man on the park bench seemed inexplicably fragile.

The raven haired youth approached the bench cautiously before sitting next to the hunched figure. Slowly he shifted closer before spreading a pale hand across the breadth of the broken figures back. The man shook harder under the gesture and when a cold hand caressed his cheek he flinched violently before leaning into the touch.

And they sat like that. Curled into one another, the air heavy with silence, but there was no need for words.

 _Between the streets, before the night_

 _I found you all alone_

 _Shaking tired, but looking lost_

 _I came to take you home_

 _And we walk in silence_

 _Side by side!_

 _And I just wanna lay you down, your burdens, all your fears_

 _And I don't need your deepest secrets_

 _Whispered in my ear_

 _'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart_

 _I can hear your heart, your heart_

After a bit they shifted. The seeker pulled on the hands of the sought and they stood. Despite the way the blonde towered over his sibling, he leaned forward and sought the younger's strength. Edmund didn't shy away. He pulled Peters face into his neck and combed his fingers through the elders golden locks.

The minute ticked by and eventually Edmund pulled away and whilst maintaining a firm grip on his brother, his friend, his _king,_ he led him home. The two entered the little home and Edmund guided them into the kitchen. Gentle hands pressed on Peters shoulders and he responded compliantly. Vacant blue eyes stared at the patterns of snow dancing under the command of the bitter wind. The soft clink of a tea cup brought his attention back inside the warm home and he shifted closer when he felt his brother settle by his side.

Dark searching eyes dug into his soul and he couldn't bear it. He clinched shut his eyes and burrowed into his younger brothers shoulder. Edmund just pulled him closer.

And they sat like that. Curled into one another, the air heavy with silence, but there was no need for words.

 _The wind is cold against_

 _Outside is just a blur_

 _I pull you close, you close your eyes_

 _And we don't say a word_

 _We've got to keep it ruling, ruling_

 _And I just wanna lay you down, your burdens, all your fears_

 _And I don't need your deepest secrets_

 _Whispered in my ear_

 _'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart_

 _I can hear your heart, your heart_

Tea cooled and the night grew dark and finally the two brothers stood. Edmund looked searchingly once more into his brothers' eyes and Peter bit his chapped lip before speaking. "Ed, I-," his words were halted as Edmund shook his head. "You don't have to tell me Pete. I…I know."

The blonde nodded and let out a shuddering breath before letting out a breathy laugh. The two turned towards the staircase and walked to the little room they shared. In silence they pulled off coats and sweaters and socks. In silence they washed their faces and pulled on scratchy woolen pajamas. In silence they crawled into their separate beds. In silence the younger abandoned his for the warmth of his brother's firm embrace.

And they sat like that. Curled into one another, the air heavy with silence, but there was no need for words.

 _And we walk in silence_

 _Side by side!_

 _And I just wanna lay you down, your burdens, all your fears_

 _And I don't need your deepest secrets_

 _Whispered in my ear_

 _'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart_

AN:/ There wasn't a particular plot here. Rather just a picture of their close-knit brotherhood.


End file.
